


Sketchbook: 4

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Angst, Art, Bondage, Caning, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Pegging, Pony Play, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sketches, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of various and sundry things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Rough: Fantastic Beasts and How to Fight Them




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Fantastic Beasts and How to Fight Them (complete)




	5. Nightswimming




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Be Still My Heart




	9. Old Art-Burn Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goofy Coppertone parody from 2011


	10. Oh, Shut Your Gob




	11. Idiot and Bastard




	12. Recompense (Unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short and unfinished little thing done after "Loathing Las Vegas". Severus gets his comeuppance for blowing all their money and being a tit.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Charlie Weasley in 15 minutes




	16. Domestically Disciplined




	17. Coots




	18. Antagonize




	19. Wrong Number




	20. Chapter 20

In my mind this can only end in a wrestling match and perhaps a bit of rough sex to top things off.

 


	21. Upon a Midnight Clear

Done for hp_darkarts on LJ

 


	22. Now, Show Uncle Remus

Dirty, dirty boys.


	23. Pegged




	24. Gentlemen

 They could be having a pleasant conversation about weather or last night's match, but going by the whimpering and squirming, they probably aren't.

 


	25. Wide Open

"Now open up for, Uncle Remus."

 


	26. Chapter 26

 Oh dear, poor Sirius, he was never very good at considering the consequences of his actions and always has to learn things the hard way.


	27. Overload

Siriusly having second thoughts?

 


	28. Daily Deviant: April 2013: Big Bozo

**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Coulrophilia: sexual attraction to clowns, mimes, or jesters; sexual arousal from clowning, miming, etc.; incorporation of clown play into sex.  
 **Summary:** Someone clearly misunderstood the prompt.  
 **A/N** Many apologies for the lack of sexy in this.

 


	29. Happy Birthday Severus!

 Happy Birthday Severus! Now blow out your candle before your cake punches you in the nose.

 


	30. Chapter 30

"Pardon me gentlemen, sorry to be a poor sport, but I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew this evening. You know how it goes. Perhaps we should leave off and retire to the sitting room for a nice game of draughts instead."

Well, he might say something like that much less politely if he was capable of speaking.

 


	31. Intense Negotiations

Done for 2013 Kinky_Kristmas on IJ.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for Kinky Kristmas 2013


	33. Chapter 33




	34. Snarky Young Slytherin




	35. An Inconvenient Bastard

He knew he shouldn't have taken Black to the apothecary with him. Yes, the mutt was useful when it came to dissecting flobberworms, or moving large crates of ingredients, or any of the myriad menial tasks that cropped up about the place. It was why he had invited the mongrel along to work with him in the first place.

But when he felt his robes being rucked up over his arse he knew bringing Black along had been a mistake.

Black had terrible timing.

They had been alone all morning in the dimly lit shop, Tuesdays were typically quiet, and Black could have chosen any of the long, boring hours spent taking inventory, or filling out order forms to behave like a dog in heat. But, no. Instead, the inconvenient bastard had chosen the very moment his most important client had come to place his monthly order to kneel behind him and nose at the seat of his robes. At that moment, he was immensely grateful for the high counter and his ability to keep his features schooled into his usual scowl in spite of the sharp nip delivered to one of his thighs.

It took a great deal of restraint to stifle an indignant snort as he felt his pants slide down to his knees. And a startled gasp nearly escaped his lips as two work roughened thumbs parted his cheeks without so much as a by your leave, and it was an effort of monumental proportions to not allow a groan escape the tight confines of his throat when a warm, wet tongue pressed firmly against his hole.

 He should have kicked the mangy, old dog in the jaw. He should have batted him away, or sent him packing with an icy glare. This was an important account after all, a good one third of his business, and yet, he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his quill steady and his focus on the client's droning monotone as a hot breath ghosted the flesh of his perineum. He really should have found some way, any way, to be rid of the meddlesome cur who was now slipping a tongue inside of him and rolling his bollocks in the warm, callused palm of his hand.

 He should have done. He knew he should have. It was the proper thing to do. This was a place of business after all. Why then, did he find himself licking his dry lips and canting his hips back slightly when he felt his cock being eased back between his thighs?  


He wished the man standing in front of him would talk faster.


	36. Busted




	37. Stay Your Hand

 Just a doodle for a script I've had kicking around but will probably never end up doing.

 Things were not all rainbows and unicorns when Sirius returned to #12 after the war.

 


	38. Tell Me a Story




	39. Chapter 39

 When I posted last year's [Valentine gender-swap story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692539) someone had asked what the reverse situation would look like and since I was looking at that story today this popped into mind.

 


	40. Chapter 40

First illustration for a collaboration for: http://hpsolemnlysworn.livejournal.com/2704.html

 


	41. Garden Party (preview)

Preview image, full art can be viewed: http://hpsolemnlysworn.livejournal.com/3065.html Very NWS

 


	42. Memoir




	43. Alone in a Crowd

Sirius: "They didn't floo me directly to the Wizengamot."

 

Sirius: "And why would they? The Prophet had announced the date and time of my sentencing in bold text on the front page. I'm certain the Ministry insisted upon it. It wouldn't do to spirit away their war prize without first giving everyone a bit of a show. People wanted to see the Dark Lord brought to justice but his closest ally, betrayer, and murderer of Wizards and Muggles alike would do in a pinch.  I'm only surprised they didn't pass out stones to everyone who attended the spectacle."

Sirius: "It seemed as if all of Wizarding Britain had turned out to watch as I was marched into the Wizengamot. Voldemort may have been well out of their reach, but here was a living piece of the Dark Lord that they could curse, and jeer, and spit upon. As they dragged me down a narrow path cut through the crowd I felt their hands grabbing at me, and I have no doubt that had the Auror's grips not been as tight as they were, that the mob would have happily ripped me away, and torn me limb from limb like a pack of hounds on a fox."

Sirius:"At that moment, I realized how utterly alone I was."

Sirius: "Were you there, Severus?"

Severus: *frown* I *pause* No, I read about it in the paper."


	44. Chapter 44




	45. Feb. Daily Deviant Preview

Preview of this month's daily_deviant story.

 


	46. Chapter 46

Complete comic: [Rivers in Egypt](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/582277.html)


	47. A Fine Use

 Erm, Happy Valentine's Day?

 


	48. The Comfy Chair




	49. OOC

Hey, the job market is tight.

 

It wasn't long until he was put in the back to work the Fry-o-lator far away from the customers.


	50. Horse Latitudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of these drawings were done for hpsolemnlysworn on Live Journal.

A bad tempered stallion can be a dangerous beast, however, gelding such a fine specimen is simply not an option.

 

Even the most docile pony may try to kick and bite when mounted, so a mating stand must be employed to ensure a proper breeding takes place. The stallion requires no such encouragement.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art done doe smallbrownfrog


	52. Chapter 52

 What should probably happen at the end of the current story.


	53. Subtle Ritual




End file.
